


The Hardest Thing

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: I refuse to believe Kate died.  I refuse to believe she and Sophie weren't/are not endgame.Kate will always be alive for me and Batmoore will forever be my endgame.Hoping to write more fics for them in the future.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The Hardest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe Kate died. I refuse to believe she and Sophie weren't/are not endgame. 
> 
> Kate will always be alive for me and Batmoore will forever be my endgame.
> 
> Hoping to write more fics for them in the future.

“Lying to you was the hardest thing I’ve ever done. But I lied because I love you. Because I wanted to protect you and because I was scared that you would push me away.” 

\- Kate to her romantic soulmate about her secret.

*****

No, it couldn’t be. It just couldn’t, could it? Of course, it wasn’t true. Kate had been dead for two months, at least she should have been, at least the world thought she was. And yet there she was only feet away from her. Sophie touched the letter that she always kept in her pocket. 

Kate smiled at Sophie for a moment before her legs buckled beneath her. Sophie ran over quickly. She looked terrible, weak. She had a couple of lacerations to her forehead and cheek along with a bruise on her face and a few on her arms. 

“Hey,” Kate said with a smile.

Sophie didn’t know whether to smile back or what. “You should be dead,” she said to her.

“I almost was. More than once I might add.”

“We should probably get you out of here,” said Sophie.

“My apartment still there.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s been sublated already. I’m taking you to mine. Think you can walk?”

Kate did her best to stand and Sophie helped her out. Her car wasn’t that far.

*****

In the ride to her apartment, with Kate in the passenger side, Sophie had called into work. She normally didn’t take personal days or sick days but it was necessary. Commander Kane wasn’t all that pleased that one of his top agents was taking a personal but there really was nothing he could do. What was worse was that Sophie told him she would have to take a few. Few as in at least three max. 

Despite being slightly out of it when she heard Sophie tell her dad that she was about to protest silently but Sophie had already hung up the phone.

“Forget it,” Sophie said to her, “it’s done.”

Given Kate’s condition, she wasn’t about to let her argue. 

When they made it to Sophie’s apartment, Sophie led her to the bed where she slept for a few hours. After a while, Kate was starting to come around. She was disoriented for a little bit until she saw Sophie walk over to her. Kate sat up as she was handed a glass of water.

“Thanks.”

“You look like crap.”

“You’re just noticing that now?”

The two of them laughed and Kate winced as she placed a hand on her side. She knew for a fact that she didn’t have any bruised ribs but that she was pretty bruised up there too.

“We really should get you to a doctor?”

“No, no doctors.”

“Well, what about Mary?”

Kate shook her head. “I’m not ready for people to know I’m back yet.”

Sophie nodded. “And your dad?”

Kate half-smiled reluctantly. “Last time we met he tried to kill me.”

“Right. Then you have my word I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thanks. You know I’m glad it was you who found me.”

“I got lucky.”

“Maybe or maybe it was fate.”

“You believe in that stuff?”

“Kind of hard not to sometimes. So if this is what I knew what it would take to get into your bed I would have done this a long time ago.”

“Not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.”

“Okay fine.”

Kate did her best to sit up but Sophie stopped her.

“Woah, what do you think you’re doing?”

“I just need to stand for a bit.”

“Uh, not happening, or have you already forgotten the state you’re in?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Let me at least help you then. I’ll walk you to the couch but no serious walking around, got it?” 

“Sure.”

Sophie did just that. For a minute she left Kate sitting there while she went to a bookcase and pulled out one of the books. At the end of it on the inside, she pulled out an envelope. Taking a deep breath she walked over and sat down.

Kate looked at what she was holding, knowing the contents of what was inside.

“So…” said Sophie.

“Yeah.”

“Guess we should probably talk about it.”

“Don’t you want to know what happened to me first?”

Sophie shrugged. “Figured we could get to that part later.”

Kate nodded. “I wrote it just in case I didn’t come back. Guess it was the right thing to do.”

“So did you mean it?”

“Every word,” said Kate.

“Even the part about still loving me?”

“Especially that part.”

“I wouldn’t have pushed you away, Kate.”

“I know. I was just too afraid of the possibility that you would. I was too scared to take that chance.”

“Guess I don’t blame you. I can’t imagine what I would have done if I had been in your position. Wow, so I was kissing Batwoman. Should have figured it was you by the lips.”

Kate smiled, “Sometimes us vigilantes make sure those around us see what we want them to see.”

“Well, it definitely worked.”

“And so what does that mean for us? Are you and Julia…are you two…”

Sophie shook her head, “we tried but I think she just knew how much I was still in love with you.”

“Still?”

“Kate, the feelings I have for you, I don’t think I’ll have them for anyone else, at least not like that.” 

“And how is that?” 

“I think you know. Right now though it’s just not that easy.”

“Which part?”

“All of it. Me being in love with you, you being in love with me. I mean you just came back from the dead, literally.”

Kate nodded, “I know. This isn’t going to be easy and none of this is easy for you, I get that.” Kate looked at Sophie’s hand and she placed her hand on it. Sophie didn’t pull away. “I meant every word, Soph. I love you.”

Sophie smiled. As complicated as their situation was now she still loved Kate too. She wanted to make it work, this time for real since they had missed out on their second chance before. Now maybe this was the universe’s way of owing them one after all that they had been through. Sophie wasn’t about to take that for granted again and she wasn’t about to let it go.

“Then we’ll make this work,” said Sophie. “I love you too, Kate. I just, I do have a lot of questions.”

Kate nodded again, “I know and I’ll answer every one of them. I promise.”

“Okay, just not tonight. It’s kind of getting late and whether you want it or not you still need to get some sleep. I’ll take the couch.”

Kate gave her a look, “now what kind of…friend…girlfriend?...would I be if I didn’t let you take the spot next to me? It’s a huge bed.”

“Only if you’re sure.”

“I am.”

“Okay.”

*****

The next morning Kate was up early. She stood on the terrace. From the bed, Sophie was slightly worried that Kate had done something stupid and left but she saw her outside so she went over to her.

“You shouldn’t be up you know,” Sophie said to Kate.

Kate smiled at her. “I’m fine now.”

“Keep telling yourself.”

“I’ve had worse than this.”

“I’m sure but you’re on my watch now.”

As much as Sophie wanted to get Kate either back to bed or to the couch she knew there was no persuading her. Kate had always been stubborn and once she made up her mind about something there was no pulling her way out. She loved that about her.

“There’s a new Batwoman out there.”

Kate nodded. “I know.”

“How?”

“I’ve been keeping tabs on things.”

“You have?”

“Kind of hard not to. “Whatever Happened to Kate Kane?” You’d think they could have chosen a less dramatic headline.”

“Well, you did kind of die in a dramatic fashion. I mean a plane crash?”

“Necessary. A friend's idea.” Sophie wasn’t sure what that meant quite yet. “I’ve been keeping tabs. Do you know who this other Batwoman is?”

“Do you?” Kate didn’t say anything. “You do, don’t you, how?”

“As I said, I’ve been keeping tabs on things.”

“So do you plan on putting the cowl back on?”

“Not any time soon. I’ll let this new Batwoman handle things for a while. For now, I just want to be Kate Kane.”

“What happened to you?”

Kate turned around and walked over to the kitchen area. It would have been so easy to get a drink but instead, she just got water from the faucet. 

“Kate?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters.” Kate remained silent. “Kate, please.”

Kate took a deep breath and pulled out the extrapolator from her pocket and showed it to Sophie. “I had to go see my mom.”

“What do you mean?”

Kate winced from the pain of her injuries and walked over to take a seat on the couch. Sophie went over and sat by her.

“First I went to go see a friend and ask her if I could get permission to destroy something.”

“Kara and the Kryptonite?” Kate looked at her with confusion. Sophie shrugged, “I talked to Luke.”

“Right. Well, I went and Kara asked if it was the real reason I went. I told her everything that happened. Kara gave me this, said I could keep it. After what happened with my dad,” she shook her head, “I couldn’t deal. I don’t know maybe that makes me a coward, running away but I didn’t care. I just didn’t want to be in the same universe as him, at least him from this Earth.”

“This Earth, what does that mean? I mean Luke told me everything about multiverses and all of that which I’m still trying to wrap my head around but another Earth? I don’t get it.”

“Sophie, all I wanted most was to see my mom. I wanted to see Beth. I want to see my dad the way he was before he…so I found an Earth where my family was intact. Earth-16. My mom was alive, Beth never got kidnapped, my dad was still a Crow but he wasn’t an ass.” Kate sighed. “Did Luke tell you about Beth? I’m not talking about Alice, I’m talking about Beth.”

“Yeah, he told me. He told me that two Beth’s couldn’t survive on the same Earth’s.”

“Well, they couldn’t. At least not here. When the multiverse restarted there were certain areas where it was okay to jump without those repercussions. I didn’t have to worry about that on Earth-16.”

“So you what, integrated yourself into their lives?”

“Yeah.”

“Who did they think you were?”

“A cousin.”

“Seriously, they bought that?”

“Well, a distant cousin since I kind of looked like young me…Kate... They had a spare room so they let me live with them. The house was the same, everything. There were pictures on the wall. Our room still looked the same. It was the way my life should have been. One of the upsides, no car crash, no Batman, no Joker, none of it. It was perfect, Sophie.”

This was a lot for Sophie to take in. “Um… so if…if it was perfect why didn’t you stay?”

“I wanted to, believe me, I wanted to but I started to realize it just wasn’t my world and it really wasn’t. It wasn’t fair to them for me to go crashing into it.”

“And the bruises what’s that about?”

“I might have gotten into a scuffle before I left.”

“A scuffle hu, normally Kate Kane can hold her own.”

“Well, I couldn’t exactly blow my cover.”

“Guess not. So are you glad you’re back?”

“I’m not sure. Right now the only upside is you.”

Sophie smiled. “Well, whatever happens now, whatever you plan to do I’ve got your back.”

“Thanks, Soph.”

The two of them smiled at each other again and Sophie took Kate’s hand in hers. Life was up in the air. There was a new Batwoman, Kate was hiding from the world now but at least with her she got to simply be Kate Kane and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this one. 
> 
> As I said Kate is alive for me and Batmoore is endgame. I can't see it any other way.


End file.
